


It's Halloween Everyday

by Lopey1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And all things supernatural, Blood and Gore, Don't want to ruin it!, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It will get CRAZY, It will get sad, M/M, Slow Build, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always had a sensitivity to the supernatural. He though he was escaping his haunting past by coming to Trost University, all the way from Germany. But its seems he's landed himself in a far worst situation related to the supernatural world. Like hot and sexy werewolves and vampires and ghosts who wanna get a little frisky and underground organizations for the very things he used to be afraid of. </p><p>How does he seem to fit in with all this? He's going to find out, and he may even like it considering the mysterious raven that seems to want him in more then a few ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's only my first week here...

**Author's Note:**

> So, i took a break from other fic. This was different, and I hope you guys like! 
> 
> Theres some '(x)' in here for like songs and pictures, so keep an eye out! Lemme know what you think!

I’m fucking terrified.

 

There’s nobody in the damn parking lot. And I’m terrified.

 

 

And hungry.

 

 

And fucking tired.

 

 

I rest my head on the steering wheel, contemplating whether or not I should just get out the car. I’m not sure how long I was there, but when I actually got out, it was midday. I definitely got here around eight this morning, and, after checking my phone, its now one in the afternoon. _What the fuck?_

Groaning, I set off to find the reception (or whatever it is you call it), I check in, get my key, maps and I pressed onwards to my dorm, which is right next to where I parked.

 

Hell yes.

 

I walk back towards my car, and start unloading what little I had. One medium sized  suitcase and matching duffle bag and a fluffy zebra print backpack. I also have two small boxes. That’s it. Seriously, that’s _ALL_ I own. All my possessions sit in the back of my Jeep. Sad ain’t it?

 

NO, seriously, this is everything that I own though.

 

After 2 trips from my car to my dorm room, I managed to get all my stuff up to the second floor. And I’m not happy I’m up on the second floor. Stairs. I seriously HATE stairs. Why? Because of what happened in my German boarding school, back in middle school. I was thrown down four flights of stairs. Not pushed or even shoved, THROWN. So I hate stairs. And assholes. And douche bags. Fuck them all. Every. Last. One. of them. But hey, I’m on the second floor, so there’s only one set of stairs I could be thrown down, so that a plus.

 

I walk up to a door that reads 104th, And using one of the two keys I was given to open the door. And honestly, I was pretty shocked; this place was _nice_. Moving my stuff inside, I made an immediate right past the living room, down a long hallway.

 

My room is number 4. Now, what kind of bothers me is that my room is down this long hallway, with the 3 other bedrooms and one full bathroom on the left. I’m at the very end, a small turn left and my room is right there. And my room looks a little bigger. Plus my window seal that counts as a couch if I get cushions and pillows. And add a view of the city.

 

 Fuck yeah.

 

I drop my boxes and luggage inside my room, and get a good at my room. There’s a fucking full bed on my right, my desk is on my left and my window straight ahead, and the window has a big ledge jutting out. I could sit on it and stretch my legs and still have a little space between my feet and the wall.

 

Once again…fuck yeah. I like my room

 

I had finished unpacking, hanging my shirts and jackets, and folding all my pants and such. I had a lot of empty space in my closet and dresser, and my desk looked pretty much empty when I finished unpacking my boxes. I put all books on the shelves on my desk, put some personal effect on others. Then I started putting my pictures on the wall space next to desk. I pulled out some of those E-Z hook things with those foamy stickers and started to put them on the wall, and then I hung all my pictures. These were all I had left, all 37 of them. The wall was filled with my memories, and I stood back and admired my work. A twang of sadness sprang in my chest, but I shook it off and went back to putting my bags away in the top space of my closet, and flattening my boxes and putting them up there too. I sigh loudly, taking one last glance around my finished room, and exiting to explore just a little more.

 

There a long couch L-shaped couch in front of a 50-inch flat screen TV bolted the wall. An entertainment center sits under it, its completely empty, and a long coffee table sit parallel to it and the couch. Behind that is a big rectangle table behind, that’s near the surprisingly big kitchen.

 

Speaking of the kitchen, my stomach decides to compose a symphony, and I take this as my cue to get me some fucking food and grab some stuff to stuff the kitchen with. Grab my keys and wallet and head back down to my car, and head out to nearest grocery store. I actually only bought 2 frozen pizzas, coffee, sugar, creamer and a bag of mini Butterfingers; but it was cheap; Under $10 for all that? _Yes please._ I practically skipped out the store and sang at the top of my lungs on my way back to my dorm.

 

I eat, and settle back in my room, flopping on to my bed. Today was eventful, got unpacked, and went and got food just for me and managed to get a ruff idea of the campus. I felt a little proud that I got so much done by myself.

 

My thoughts drift and change, before I find myself feeling really tired. With a yawn, I get up to change into some boxer briefs and oversized sweater and flop back onto my bed. I hadn’t realized just how tired I was until I really got comfy in my bed. I yawned one last time before letting sleep take me into a dreamless sleep.

                                                        

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I wake up in a good ass mood. I practically skipped to the bathroom, and I sung in the shower (rather loudly) and kept singing as I heated up a breakfast burrito and started eating. I started to wonder when my other roommates would show up until I realized just how early I got here. Classes didn’t start for another 4 days. I chuckled to myself, throwing away my trash and I head back to my room to get on Tumblr and waste acouple of days away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It’s been 2 days since I moved into my dorm and I’m just now panicking. I’ve never been good in the socializing department. Not through elementary school, middle school or even high school in Germany or my senior year I spent at Maria High School. Fick.

  

I though my heart was going to stop when I heard the door click.

 

I hear the door creak ever so slightly and somebody is about to step in the room.

 

I just so happen to be standing in direct sight of the door, so when I see the door begin to open, I literally turned and hurdle jumped right over the couch, and sprinted straight to my room.

 

Somebody give me a goddamn gold medal because I cleared that shit like a fucking Olympic gold medalists.

 

I swung my door open and shut it fast, because I heard rustling, and this person probably knows I’m here now because I’m a total idiot and I slammed my door shut.

 

Why the _fick_ did I even run?

 

I standing in front of my door and I’m completely at a lost; why did I even panic? I huffed, turned to face my door and rested my forehead against the cold wood. I literally went into a panic mode and just broke an Olympic record to get to my room. And I have no idea why? I make a face at the door, blaming it for the sudden outburst, and eventually, I take a step back and grip the doorknob. I take a deep breath and I steel myself.

 

I was in a new place, and nobody here knew me. I was a new person. I roll back my shoulders and take one last breath, closing my eyes and relax. I seriously have nothing to worry about. _This is going to be fun Eren!_ I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face as I walk back out into the hall.

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIlZxrC_uys)I can already hear shuffling, boxes being pushed around and opened and there’s music being played softly in the background. I padded quietly to the open door, and peeked inside. The person was shorter then me, maybe 5’4, with a small petite form. He had semi-long blonde hair that was tied up in a short ponytail. A oversized grey hoodie and dark wash skinny jeans were his choice of clothes. He was humming along and swaying slightly to the music as he put some more clothes in his dresser. I leaned against the door way, knocked twice on his open door and earned a squeak from him.

 

He turned so fast I thought he might give me whiplash if not himself. He stared at me with bright blue eyes that were like a clear sky in the middle of summer. His eyes gazed at me before he perked up and a small smile graced his face.

 

“Sorry! You scared me!” He chuckled. I smiled back before entering his room.

 

“No worries! You seemed really into it.” He blushed slightly as he laughed.

 

“Well…yeah, I like this song.” He said, peering at his speakers on his desk.

 

“It’s a nice song though.” I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I surveyed his boxes that yet to be unpacked.

 

He beamed, and I thought I say rays of sunshine radiate off him because good god was he so cute.  I managed to keep myself from shielding my eyes, and instead opted to offer my hand in a handshake.

 

“Well, I’m Eren…Eren Jaeger. You want some help?” He beamed again (God damn him and his sunshine) and took my hand and shook firmly.

 

“Armin! Armin Arlet and um…sure! I just need these clothes put away. Thanks!” I laughed and went to the closet and started taking the hangers from one boxes and hung the shirts from the other and hung them up.

 

All the while, we talked and Armin is god. He’s here on a full ride academic scholarship, and is a aiming to be a doctor. We realized that we both loved the ocean, and that we both had an extreme sweet tooth, as well as a love for video games. We ended getting his room done in under and hour and even went out to a near by pizzeria. He was cool guy, and I seriously felt like we were going to be good friends. That though alone let me fall asleep peacefully.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day, Armin and I went to a nearby IHOP and had breakfast. Talking to him felt good, it was like we had known each other forever and we only met a little under a day ago. We decided to take a look around at he city, seeing as it was our first time here. We managed to search the whole shopping district, and found a bunch of food places nearby. I took him to the grocery store and he bought candy. And it was A LOT.

 

By the time we got back to the dorms, it was about 4pm and to our surprise, there the other two other occupants of our flat moved in while we were out. And holy fick did one of them scare the shit out of me.

 

Armin had already walked ahead of me, and I just rounded the corner when I was suddenly TACKLED to the ground, and this person was heavy as—

 

“OH MY GOD! YOUR SUCH A CUTIE!” The screeching was hurting my ears and there were right in my face.

 

“Ah…c-can’t…bre—“ I wheezed before she jumped right off me.

 

“Oh! Sorry about that! I got so excited because I finally get to stick a face to a name!” she cackled loudly throwing head back. I cringed internally at the volume.

 

“oh..well…” I was at a loss because she knew my name already?

 

She giggled again and helped me off the floor, then she grabbed both my hands and shook them furiously.

 

“The names Hange! Hange Zoe! They/Them pronouns please! It nice to finally meet you Eren!”

 

I was confused as to why they wanted to use those pronouns and seemed to know me name but shrugged it off and offered a smile back to them.

 

“Nice to meet you Hange…Um, how do you know my name? I’m pretty sure this is my first meeting with you…” I asked absentmindedly. They blinked several times before face palming themselves and laughed again.

 

“Oh man! Sorry, the schools Dean called me up and wanted me to keep an eye you sweetface! I heard you moved from Germany not even half a year ago, he wanted me to help you out!” she said (or rather boomed) and smiled at me. Her smile was big and it was pretty infectious.

 

“That sounds like something Uncle Hannes would do…and Thanks, I guess? I appreciate it Hange.” I smiled back.

 

This Hange Zoe was quickly becoming one of my all time, top favorite people of all time. Hange told me more about they was also here on an academic scholarship, and was also going to be a doctor. Hange and Armin seemed to be close already, which didn't surprise me seeing they were both into the same things.  Thety were loud, like, _really loud,_ but they were kind and compassionate. Hange spoke to me about their friends, and the way their eyes softened and the fond and gentle tone their voice made me feel…warm, safe even. She really cared about them. As spontaneous as they were, I loved talking to them. We were so into talking that I didn’t even notice Armin and our other flat mate had entered the kitchen behind us. Armin spoke first, with his little sunshine smile.

 

“Hey you two. I see your getting cozy with each other.” Hange threw their head back and cackled, before throwing their body on top of me and started cuddling me.

 

“Oh Armin, he’s such a cutiepatootie! And such a sweetheart! There’s no way you wouldn’t be able to get cozy with this one!” She laughed and curled up on me. I felt my cheeks get warm and turned my head to face away from them.

 

Hange cackled again, and Armin laughed, and that’s when I noticed the other female. Her hair was short, around shoulder length with her bangs styled slightly in her face, while pieces framed her face. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were dark, and seemingly emotionless like her expression, but her eyes held curiosity. At me. She looked Asian, I would guess Japanese, and she was really freaking pretty. She was staring at me, It hit me that I was staring at her, and I could see that both Armin and Hange caught on to that, seeing that they had knowing looks on their faces. My face heated up 20 more degrees and I wrinkled my nose at them.

 

“What?” I grumbled, and they exchanged looks. More smug grins. Even the girl.

 

Armin spoke first, with that not so sunshine smug smirk on his face.

 

“Well, Eren, this is Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Eren.” He motioned between us and she stepped around the counter and came behind the couch.

 

A small smile graced her face, and her whole face softened when she looked at me again. _She really was beautiful_. I sat up, or sat up as much as I could with Hange laying on me, and smiled back at her.

 

“Hi. Nice to meet you Mikasa.” A slight pink color showed on her cheeks and she raised her hand to the top of my head, and ruffled my hair.

 

“So cute.” She said.

 

Armin and Hange busted into howling laughter, and Mikasa grinned some more. I felt my neck and ears burn and I was about ready to just lock myself in my room forever, but Hange strengthened her hold on me.

 

“Halt die Klappe!” I yelled and they all stopped their laughing.

 

Hange sat up a little too fast and she looked a little light headed, but Armin and Mikasa looked surprised.

 

“You speak German?” Armin asked, his eyes sparkled with wonder. Mikasa looked the same but hers was subtler.

 

“Ja? I am German?” I cringed on how thick my accent came out; I already had one but damn.

 

“Aaaaw~!” Came from everybody.

 

“Fuck this shit.” I rolled off the couch and started for my room with my face, neck and ears on fire, and everybody dying of laughter.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I ended up staying in our dorm room while the others went out to meet the others on our floor. I could hear some others voices in our room at one point but they came and went, and I stayed in my damn room. I was getting panicky again, and being in my room helped. Of course Mikasa and Armin dropped by here and there, bringing me food and to talk for a little bit. But Hange was the one that stayed, and I felt so guilty when I saw their worried gaze on me.

 

“Whats up Eren? I half expected you to be out and about socializing.” She asked, and I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap.

 

“I…” I choked and it suddenly got hard to breathe.

 

“Hey hey sweetie~ Its alright!” She cooed as she came to sit next to me on my bed. Worry was heavy in her face. 

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath; honestly I have no idea why I was acting like this because this has never happened before. I’ve never really had a problem with big crowds or even talking to people. I was considered a social butterfly before I moved, so this sudden anxiety is weird. My breathing had slowed down and I rubbed my hands down my face, before turning to Hange.

 

“I don’t know…I’ve never…this has never…”Hange began rubbing soft circles on my back. She smiled softly at me.

 

“Well, I would be kinda scared if I was suddenly in a college in a whole another continent.” I released a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. And I felt relief at their logical reasoning.

 

“Ugh…I’ve never had problems with meeting other people before, even when I was visiting from Germany a few time, I don’t know why I’m suddenly panicking.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

 

“Your probably just stressed to hell Eren. You had a big move and were dropped in a place where you don’t know anybody remotely close. I think you have the right to be.” I felt a small smile on my face and faced Hange. She still looked concerned but still had that happy and excited vibe.

 

“Ja…I guess.” I I wasn’t even aware of how tense my body was until I relaxed, my body was achy from it.

 

Hange stood up and stretched their arms out and gave me a big maniac grin. I couldn’t even say no, so I returned the hug. I forgot how strong they were because they lifted me up and swung me around couple times while managing to crack my back, which felt oddly satisfying. They set me down and we stayed there and talked a little more until they went to meet some more people.

 

I took this chance to throw myself in the shower, because being I actually felt really sweaty.

 

“Must’ve been from my little episode…” I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

I made quick work of stripping my clothes, putting my glasses on the sink. I was about to hop when I noticed there was a full body mirror on the wall and I couldn’t help but take a second to really get a look at myself.

 

Messy chocolate locks sat on my head, looking windblown but I didn’t look bad. I reached up and touched my face. Thick arched chocolate eyebrows and long, thick eyelashes make me look…sophisticated is what Hange said. I think I look…girly. People have always mistaken me for a girl, I have really boyish features, I did hit puberty but i still look rather feminine. Slap a long brown wig on me and I’ll probably get hit on if I go outside. I have plump lips, a plump ass that was apparently made by the gods (according to Hange). My body shape is rather lithe, but I the perfect amount of toned and cut muscles with a little curviness in there. Don’t get me wrong, whether I’m mistaken for a male or female, it makes me feel good that I’m not half bad looking, no matter what peoples preferences are.

 

I already put a leg in the shower when I realized I hadn't taken my contacts out. I stepped back up to my clothes and searched for my case. I popped it open and immediately took the contacts out and put them in my case. I looked back at the mirror, and mismatched orbs looked back at me. My left Caribbean green and right golden eyes stared back at me and I couldn't help the warm smile that crossed my face. _Mom was right._ I thought to myself as i hopped in the running water.

 

I took my shower, and sauntered to my room to get dressed. I slipped into[(x)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/20/b5/7c/20b57c5565c63df4db92a17638fbd302.jpg)a simple faded blue t-shirt, some dark wash jeans and some desert boots. I shuffled to my desk and grabbed a little white box from a shelf and opened it. Inside sat a bronze colored key on a leather chord. It was a present from my father when I was 13, before he…passed away. I slip it on, and the familiar weight of the key against my skin makes feel whole again. I smile as I play with it between my fingers, crossing my room to my bed to collect my phone.

 

I vaguely remember Hange saying something about a dorm meeting or something so I went to go text them, and I saw a bunch of missed calls and texts from Hange.

 

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**My lovely~ the dorm meeting is gonna start soon, start heading down 2 the common room! ;)**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**Ereeeen~ where are you? Peeps r comin!**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**Eeeeereeeen! Where r u???**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**Why u no respond? U asleep?**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**Bebe! We havnt started yet but hurry it up!**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**U aren’t mad at me r u?!?!?**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**EREN R U OKAY?!**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**ANSWER ME PLZ!!**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**EREN!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!! :D**

**From: Hanguu-guu**

**We startin in like 5mins! CHOP CHOP B4 I COME GET YOU!! ;D**

 

_I think I should answer this…_

 

**To: Hanguu-guu**

**Sorry! I was in the shower! I’m making my way down now!**

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGlk7A2SvUI)How the fuck did Hange get my number? Hanguu-guu? I shake my head because I don’t want to know, but I grab a black zip up hoodie on my way out of my room while I shot her the reply. I take a sharp right and head down the stairs and I end up at the front doors, so I take a sharp left behind the stairs to the common room. I can hear people talking and it sound like a lot of them are in there.

 

I stop before I round a small corner where everybody is and I take a deep breath. I’m nervous again, but I move my feet anyways. I poked my head around the corner to see a huge group of people sitting and standing around some couched and tables in the center of the room. I don’t even get a second find Hange is because Hange found me first.

 

“EEEEREEEEN!” She screeched and pulled me into a hug.

 

Everybody in the goddamn room went silent as Hange put me into a death grip hug. I felt all their eyes on me, and I could feel that familiar feeling creeping into my mind. I gripped Hange’s shirt and took a shakey breath.

 

“H-hange…”

 

They pulled back fast, and then gave me a reassuring smile before she took my hand and led me to a table in the back a little ways from the group. I felt myself calming but the feeling of their eyes lingered and made me squirm slightly in my chair. Hange leaned over and patted my hand softly.

 

“You okay buddy?” She asked, concern and worry clearly on her face. I smiled back shyly.

 

“y-yeah…there was just a lot of people staring is all.” I scratched the back of my neck and she smiled at me, or she did her signature grin before she turned back to a tall blonde that stood in the front. I didn’t really pay all that much attention to what was being said. I would ask later, I still felt on edge and I just wanted to get out.

 

I zoned out until Hange had patted, well smacked my hand, and when I came back into focus, everybody had basically left, and the last few that we leaving were giving my sidelong glances as they left. I sighed rather loudly, which Hange gave me a sympathetic smile before they pulled me up and dragged me to the stairs.

 

We made it right in front of the stairs when we say a tall, (and handsome) guy standing at the base of the stairs, flicking through his phone. Hange made our presence known by screeching something that sounded vaguely like a name.

 

“ERWIN!” The handsome blonde looked up, didn’t even flinch, and gave us a charming smile.

 

“Hange.” He chuckled, and holy his baritone voice made me feel…things.

 

“Erwiiiin~ I want you meet this little lovely.” She sang, while pushing me in front of her towards Erwin.

 

He looked a confused, because I’m pretty sure that’s what I looked like. But her pulled himself together and flashed another smile, (Lord help me). He reached his hand out, and spoke with that damn voice.

 

“Hello! Erwin Smith.” His eyes sparkled with…something that did more things to me, and I felt my cheeks go warm. I swallowed thickly before answering.

 

“Um…Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you Erwin.” I internally cringed because my thick ass accent seemed to punch me in the face…again.

 

“Like wise Eren. I heard from Hange that you just came from Germany?” He asked, as he motioned us to follow him up the stairs.

 

“Um…Ja. I’ve only been here for maybe 7 months?” This made him look at me again with those blue eyes, and he looked surprised.

 

“Your English is quite good for only being here for 7 months.” He looked quite intrigued and so did Hange. Scheiße! I never told Hange how long I’ve been here.

 

“Wow, I would’ve thought you’ve been here for years Eren! You accent isn’t that all that bad, just some words here and there.” She adjusted her glasses and grinned at me.

 

I answered with a sheepish smile and adjusted my own glasses that sat on my nose. I hadn’t noticed that our dorm room was open and there were a lot of voices coming from it. Hange and Erwin were talking about something as they made their way to our dorm. I waited back and fished out my phone and sent a text to my uncle.

 

**To: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**So I see you had minions waiting for me here?**

It didn’t even take 10 seconds for him to reply.

 

**From: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Well, hello to you kiddo. And yeah, I let some people know. They nice people tho! You’ll thank me later my sweet nephew~**

I couldn’t help but snort at his antics.

 

**To: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Well, thanks for that my sweet uncle~ Hange is great. They feel like a sibling already. :)**

**From: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Yeah! They were real excited to meet you. And its good that you guys are getting along. Now, think you’ll be free tomorrow for dinner? ;)**

**To: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Did you just send a winky face at me? Ew thats weird. Don’t do that. And yeah, should be?**

**From: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Hell no. I am a grown man and I do what I want. And good, dinner is on me and your gonna eat a real burger here in ‘MERICA**

**To: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Okay? Wtf? Alrite, I’m going to my dorm room to interact. Ttyl and good night~ :)**

**From: Sweet Uncle Hannes**

**Night kiddo. Tell Hange I said hey!**

I smiled at my phone, because Hannes is just someone who never fails to make me feel better. I tuck it away before entering my room, the voices getting louder. I slow my steps and Hange seemed to sense me, god knows how, and makes a damn announcement again.

 

“Eren! My lovely where were you? You wandered off my little sheep!” I couldn’t help but laugh out loud at their word choice; I was smiling slightly as I peeked around the corner. There was maybe 8 people siting on our coach and at our dining table, and Hange was standing up grinning as usual, before they cleared their throat and motioned towards me.

 

“Alright! Guys, this is Eren! The cutiepatootie I was telling you guys about!” They yelled and all eyes were on me.

 

I scanned the room quickly before revealing myself to them timidly, wringing my hands together in front of me. I smiled awkwardly and managed to say a greeting.

 

“Hello.”

 

Awkward as fick. But that got a reaction out of all of them because almost all of them erupted into a chorus of “Aaaw”. My cheeks flushed and I cursed in German under my breath.

 

“He is a cutie! Hi Eren, I’m Petra!” A girl with short honey colored hair leaned backwards on her chair and waved her hand at me. Her smile was as sweet as Armin's, and I felt like I would definitely get along with her. I sent her a small sheepish smile, and waved back. She squealed. The man next to her spoke up.

 

“The names Gunther, Eren, nice to meet you,” he motioned to the other guy next to him and he smiled at me, “and this is Eld. He’s kinda shy. Don’t mind him.” He finished with a wink and received a playful smack on the arm from the Eld.

 

Erwin raised his arm giving me a wave, and holy Scheiße, his arm was _ripped_! And after I noticed how ripped his arm was, all the guys in this room had some seriosu muscle. _Oh Scheiße Eren stay calm._ I waved and nodded to him and he gave me another charming smile.

 

Now, I hadn’t even noticed the other tall guy, who was also hot, had parked himself right next to me, until he sniffed me. That’s right. He sniffed me like a bloodhound would while tracking a scent, and to make it worse, he walked off and with a smug “Hmfgh” and _smirked._ What the actual fick?

 

Petra must’ve caught my equally confused and slightly scared expression because she giggled before explaining that Mike does that to everybody. All I could reply with was a quiet “oh” that earned me laughter. He was definitely a weirdo, but he seemed like a gentle giant type of guy. I liked this group until some broke the chain of good impressions.

 

A guy that did not look like he was in college quickly shattered the good vibe, for what reason you might ask? To make stupid comment that had me bristling slightly.

 

“Tch…he’s just a kid, I don’t see why your all getting so—“

 

And the mood came back ten fold when he bit his tongue. Hard. So hard his tongue bled, and I wasn’t even surprised when everybody just glanced at for a second before turning their gazes back to me.

 

“That’s Oluo. Ignore him.”

 

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to make sure I didn’t start smiling or even laugh at that. It seemed like the norm for them, they spared him quick glances as he tended his tongue with a handkerchief he magically seem to summon, when Erwin cleared his throat, and rested those damn eyes on me. He spoke with that calm and gentle tone, and god damn his voice.

 

“Anyways, the last person in this group…” and he turned slightly and looked at the opposite side of the L-shaped couch. I followed his gave and when I saw what he was looking at, I felt my heart almost stop.

 

If I thought that Erwin was handsome, then this guy was beyond that. He was _hot_. Sharp steel grey eyes stared back at me, almost like they were pinning me in place with swords. It was like looking into a never-ending storm and I found it nearly impossible to look away. His hair was black, glossy like a ravens feathers, His hair was shaved at the bottom and the top was cut in a strange undercut, it was parted to the side slightly and his hair framed his eyes and face that made him look intimidating. His skin was pale, and his lips were…Fick. He was _beautiful_.

 

Scheiße! How long have I been staring?

 

The rest of the room glanced between me, and the man, before looking at each other with confused faces. Hange watched us silently; her grin was small as she exchanged a knowing smirk between Erwin and Petra. I’m not sure how long our eyes remained locked, but I was pulled out of my trance when Hange cleared her throat. I then realized that I was staring, and I looked anywhere but him, but his eyes stayed on me. Hange and Petra were looking at me amused, and Erwin did the same to the other man.

 

I felt that embarrassed heat rise to from my neck, to my cheeks and then to my ears. I coughed awkwardly, and was saved by Hange.

 

“Eren, this is Levi.”

 

My eyes floated back to his, I felt breathless once again.

 

“Levi...” I whispered to myself. I liked the way it rolled of my tongue, and I was beyond happy I got a name to match his amazing face.

 

His eyes scanned me briefly before he locked with my eyes again. He made what sounded like a curious humming sound before he leaned back on the couch. He smirked and I felt the blushing return with vengeance. I averted my gaze, and opted to look at Hange. Big mistake. She had the biggest grin on her face and it was pretty scary because her glasses caught the light, and she looked like a mad scientist. I tired to shift my sight to Erwin and he had the same look Levi had on, while he looked at me. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, and decided the floor was my best bet. Not even the floor could save me from everybody's mixed expressions. Hange suddenly started to cackle, which startled only me.

 

"Welp, hate to break up this little meeting here but I'd like to keep my little cutie to myself tonight!" They walked to the tv, and opened a little laptop that sat underneath it,  then pressed a button on the side of tv and it came to life. Hange turned to me and winked.

 

"I'm having a movie marathon with the little man while we eat dinner, so if you guys could excuse us!" They threw themselves on the couch and everybody seemed to stand before they landed on them. Levi clicked his tongue and started his way to the door, which was behind me.

 

He locked eyes with me as he rounded the couch. He took slow steps and seemed to slow down more when he reached me. We stared at each other whole time, even as he paused next to me. A ghost of a smirk fell on his lips, and grew as he spoke.

 

"G'Night, _Eren_." His low voice sent a shiver down my spine. It was like the very rumble in his chest had spread to mine as he spoke. He was making me feel more...things.

 

"Night...Levi..." I replied rather softly, my cheeks were definitely red again.

 

He continued past me, brushing his arm against mine, and I swear I felt and even saw sparks. the area he brushed was way too warm for my liking...actually, no. I felt good. _Really good_. A little too good. I didn't realized I was in a trance until Petra pulled me into a hug. Everybody said goodbyes and good nights to me, and I noticed that strange look, that Erwin and Levi gave me, was now on Eld and Gunther's faces as they passed. Why were they even looking at me like that? Made me feel so damn uncomfortable...

 

Hange was hooking wires to her laptop before she plopped back down on the couch while I cooked a oven pizza. We spent the next few hours watching b-rated alien movies, Armin and Mikasa joined us sometime in middle.

 

Deciding it was late enough because we had classes the next day, we said our good nights and went to our rooms. I settled back into my room, turning the light before I ripped my clothes off, letting them fall where ever. I pulled on a oversized T-shirt on top of my boxer briefs and under my covers. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until my face hit the pillow, and before I knew it, I was out.


	2. Snapchats and Freaky Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to see more strange things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been a long ass time since iI've touched this. I then realized that i had the whole of chapter 2 written and saved. So yeah...sorry about that. But here you go! Hopefully i can keep up with both stories! Lolz.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up has always been really hard for me. I feel so groggy and my brain doesn’t seem to work for 2 more hours after. But seriously? How the fuck do you morning people do it? Some of you even wake up looking GREAT. You know how I wake up? I look the fuck terrible.

 

I had managed to stand from my bed and I only swayed 4 times before walking, or stumbling my way to my dresser. I pulled open my drawers, grabbing a pair of bright neon pink briefs, and a black pair of skinnies, before going to my closet and pulling a abstract sweater and making my way to the bathroom to shower.

 

I entered the bathroom, setting my clothes on the tank of the toilet, before running back to my room to retrieve a towel. I came back and stripped, throwing my clothes in a heap in front of the door. I gingerly positioned myself under the steady stream if heated water, and damn it felt good.

 

My shower lasted about 10 minutes; I hopped out of the shower smelling like lavender and honey. I patted myself dry before taking the intense moisture lavender lotion from under the sink and rubbing a generous amount on my body. After washing my hands, I pulled my neon pink briefs on, and because why not; I checked my ass out in the mirror.

 

I have a nice ass if I say so.

 

I chuckled to myself before slipping into my skinnies and sweater. I discarded my towel in the hamper on the way back to my room. Searched for some ankle sock to wear and grabbed a matching beanie to go with my sweater. I grabbed my contact case and stood in front of the mirror I had on the wall. I popped them in, blinked a couple times and stared at my now hazel eyes. I tucked my contact case away and put my glasses on

 

The kitchen was empty, but I could faintly hear shuffling from the rooms so everybody must be getting up. I headed straight for the coffee machine and made a batch, though I didn’t make it for me, I don’t even like coffee. I started pulling some instant oatmeal out when I heard Hanji.

 

I didn’t see them. I _HEARD_ them.

 

Sure enough, Hanji came tumbling into the kitchen.

 

They _TUMBLED_ into the kitchen. Literally.

 

“MORNING MY SWEET GERMAN BOY!”

 

Then they enclosed me into a bear trap-like hug. I managed to get a response out.

 

“M-mornin’…Hanji…” I wheezed out. They pulled back and laughed before fluttering over to the coffee machine. I could breath again.

 

“You look mighty cute today, you gunnin’ for some honeys?” they said while wiggled her eyebrows.

 

I felt like I sneered at them. I wasn’t sure, it was still too early.

 

Not long after, Armin and Mikasa came in and we sat and ate breakfast. We talked about our classes and Hanji was helpful in telling me where all of our classes actually were. By the time we finished, we all had to scurry off to our morning classes. We said our goodbyes and I trudged off with Mikasa to our math class.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the day, I ready for summer. I’ve never liked school, but not this bad. Mikasa kept telling me to suck it up and stop acting like a child. I have no idea what meant because I was far from that. Definitely.

 

Well, maybe not. I managed to bug Mikasa enough, to get her number, and Snapchat.

 

Best idea ever.

 

We sat right next to each other and I kept sending her snaps of random shit. I kept putting stupid pickup lines with stupid pictures. I took a picture of the back of our professor’s head, and it look vaguely like a flowerpot, so I drew a flower with the sun in the corner and said “You’re my sunshine, my only sunshine” and Mikasa choked on her spit. Mikasa also gave me Armin’s and Hanji’s so I kept sending them snaps, all day. I had to screenshot some and they did the same.

 

I got out earlier then everybody else, so I decided to make way back to the dorm. I probably got half way back when I started to feel really…paranoid. This wasn’t like form the night before, for some reason I knew I wasn’t imagining this. I started walking fast, and the faster I walked the worse it got. This person was getting closer. I was trying to take deep breaths and keep my mind from freaking out, but it just wasn’t working. And to make matters worse, I could hear their footsteps behind me.

 

I realized that I was in a back part of the school, and there was nobody around.

 

 

I wanted to cry right then and there, but thank goodness my eyes were only tearing up. The footsteps were there until I reached about ¾ of the way, when they sped up. Whoever was following me was probably running now, and all my sense and the little voice in my head said the same damn thing.

 

****

And run I fucking did. And you what? So did they, they must’ve been jogging before because they’re steps got faster. The hairs on the back of my neck, and basically everywhere had long been standing on end. It was so hard to breath, eve if I was running and I felt my eyes beginning to burn. I felt those tears begin to collect in my eyes.

 

I was so caught up; that I hadn’t noticed the sound of footsteps had stopped behind me. I turned a sharp corner, and when I looked back, sure enough, nobody was there.

 

I wasn’t paying attention, but I ran into a fucking brick wall as soon I turned and it hurt like a bitch. My vision was swimming slightly and my balance was knocked to hell. I was falling.

 

I still felt the presence behind me so I was freaking out. Whoever was stalking me now had a chance to grab me and do god knows what with me. My bag fell from my shoulder and I felt my body fall backwards and hell, my feet weren’t on the ground while all this was going on. I literally flew backwards.

 

All this was processing in my head as I was falling backwards and was about to hit the ground when something solid snaked round my waist and hoisted me upright.

 

Who da fuck put a dead end front of me and what kind of brick wall has—

 

 

Okay, I didn’t run into a brick wall. That was definitely not a brick wall.

 

That brick wall was in fact Levi.

 

Levi and his solid, rock-hard abs.

Those amazing blue-grey eyes were staring, once again, into mine, and I felt like time had frozen. I could see the grey clouds churning, I could almost hear the rumbling off the thunder, and see the flashes of silver lightning.

 

So….

 

I was doing all that in my head, and Levi was…just staring at me?

 

“Oi, you okay?” His deep velvet voice sounded off and I felt myself feeling more _things_. He sounded oddly concerned.

 

My mouth was probably opening and closing like a fish, and my neck ears and cheeks were definitely flushed. And obviously my brain was not working properly with the rest of my body.

 

“Ah…I…um…” I couldn’t seem to get my mind straight, but the only thing that seemed to come out properly were my tears. A sob tore itself from me, and I threw my hands over my mouth and stared at Levi. I wasn’t even sure what to do right now.

 

I was still very much freaked out and very much scared.

 

His widened for a split second and before brought me closer to him; he pulled my body flush against his and fixed one hand in my hair and the other on my back. He pushed my face into his chest. I lowered my hands slightly to speak, but something hit me before I said anything, and I completely forgot what I was doing.

 

I still cried. Sobs slowly ripped their way from my throat and me trying to keep them quiet was not working. I wasn’t even crying because I was scared, in fact I didn’t feel scared at all. I didn’t have any trace of the anxiety, panic, fear or anything, all I had was…Levi. I felt safe. I broke down, probably from relief.

 

He pulled me with him towards a wall, and he leaned his back against it, pulling me in front of him. I was staring off to the side, and my sobbing turned into quiet sniffling with the occasional hiccup. His large hand was rubbing slow and soft circles on my back and I could feel his breath on my scalp as he breathed. His hand would trail back in to my hair and he would run his fingers through it. I sighed softly, and I felt my body relax slowly in to Levi’s hold. Eventually, I felt calm enough to pull away and look at him properly, and I’m not sure if it was a good or bad idea.

 

As I pulled back, he lowered his gaze and locked it with mine. His eyes seem to search for something, and he spoke.

 

“Better?” I could feel the rumble of his chest, and it definitely made me rumble in all the right ways.

 

I didn’t quite trust my voice yet, as I was still giving the occasion stutter and hiccup, so I settled with a nod. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. I felt together again, so I peered up at Levi before giving a small, shaky smile.

 

He hummed in acknowledgment, but his eyes seemed to be searching for…something. I would’ve looked a little more but he pushed off the wall so we were both standing upright again. His hands trailed slowly down my back, before dropping down to his sides, then to his pockets. We were not even an inch apart from each other. His eyes were somewhat softer then usual, and I didn’t mind it at all.

 

I took a step back, looking back at the corner I just came from and I felt that fear and anxiety slowly creep in the back of my mind. I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes because I was not about to freak out in front of him.

 

I felt a hand grasp my chin, and I found myself inches from Levi’s face. My breath hitched and I know my eyes must’ve been huge, but holy shit, Levi was even more gorgeous this close. His eyes started into mine again, and I suddenly felt exposed. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, so I tried to turn my face away, but Levi tightened his grip, before turning my face back towards him.

 

He looked a little annoyed, his thin eyebrows furrowed, his eyes ever so slightly narrowed, with the corner of his lips turned down just as much. I was suddenly desperate to hide myself, but I wasn’t going anywhere because his eyes had me stuck. I swallowed thickly before opening my mouth to attempt saying _something_ when he cut me off with his thumb over my lips.

 

“Were you going back to the dorms?” The low rumble of his voice made a small shiver go down my spine as well as a little more heat come to my cheeks.

 

“Uhm…yes…” I said softly, looking anywhere but at Levi. I felt so small under his gaze, and it made me nervous.

 

He hummed in acknowledgment, removed his hand from my chin and turned towards my forgotten backpack. Picking it up, he inspected it before dusting it off and throwing over his own shoulder. I was about to ask him what he was doing but he beat me to the punch again, putting his hand to the small of my back, guiding me in the direction of the dorm.

 

The walk was silent, but not awkward. It was comfortable. We were inches from each other, but felt so much closer.

 

The alley was forgotten. But my stomach rumbled like the thunder in his eyes and the sound of his voice.

 

_Lovely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 onwards will be switching to 3rd person. First person is actually kinda difficult for me and my other Mermaid Au story is already in 1st person. So yeah, don't flip if you see everything else in 3rd person! :D
> 
> I was thinking of rewriting chap. 1 and 2...but I'm lazy af, so that'll happen later. Idk when. Sorry. :'P
> 
> Anyways, any thoughts on Eren's behavior? Any ideas why?


	3. AUTHORS NOTE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh...Hi?

So...Its been awhile?

I'd first like to apologize to all of you who've been waiting for an update since last year. I've been having trouble writing for months. Writers block and some stuff has just been gettin a little rough for me, i've been worried about my mental health and some other stuff too. :( I've been doing alot of reading and trying to get motivation or even new ideas for what i have but all i keep ending up with is new fanfic AU ideas. like...i have ALOT of those now. :/

 

Second, I want to once again apologize because I'm actually going to rewrite this fic. I've planned quite alot out for this but I went back and reread my plans and what i've written already and I'm not to happy with where its going. I already have the new plans going so i'm hoping i can get it together to deliver the new and improved 'IHE', and also start posting more on 'WTOAFAF'.

 

Thirdly, i have a whole word document filled with AU ideas. I have them in a specific order, from the moment i thought them up, they went down in it and as i finish one, i'll move to the next one down. (Thats the plan anyways). But for right now i wan to focus on what i have going. so i'm going to be rewriting 'IHE' and really trying to post some more for 'WTOAFAF'. I would honestly expect the chapters to be more fanned out now, I'm aiming for longer chapters, deeper and more meaningful content for you guys.

 

I'm really sorry guys. Writing this stuff really makes me happy, and i want you guys to know that i'm really trying, so i'd really appreciate it if you guys bear with me a little longer. :') Also, if you guys have any ideas for this, I know i haven't gotten far in this story, but just form the tags, if you guys can punch some ideas to me (or at me) that would be awesome. :D

 

Anyways...toodles for now! I promise there will be something soon! I HAVE SAID SOMETHING SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! BE AN AWESOME AND GO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SUGGEST SOMETHING ON MY TUMBLR?! IDK!?

*SAD PIANO MUSIC IN BACKGROUND WHILE I CRY AND TYPE*


End file.
